Six Feet Under The Stars
by xPerfectMistake
Summary: An Alesana one shot focused on Jeremy Bryan. Enjoy! xD


_** New Years Eve**_

I walked down the streets of North Carolina. My heart pounding as I replayed the last forty-five minutes of my life.

"_Who's this?" I questioned Jason, who had just flew up from the coach, as I entered our one bedroom apartment. My eyes remained focused on the blonde, who was laying across the couch. I wasn't stupid. I knew what they were up to._

"_What do you mean?" Jason replied dumbly. I rolled my eyes._

"_This slut laying across our coach!" I snapped, as I crossed my arms. Jason rocked, uncomfortably on his heels, as he thought up an excuse. Just as he was doing so, the blonde got up from the coach._

"_Who are you?" She snapped at me, as she pushed back some of her blonde hair. I eyed her carefully._

"_I'm Sam. Jason's girlfriend, or I was the last time I fucking knew." I hissed, as I narrowed my eyes. The blonde eyed Jason._

"_She's really stupid." The blonde commented with a giggle, Jason grinned, and looked back at me._

"_You're really stupid Sam. I mean..." He said as his voice trailed off. He shifted his gaze back to the blonde._

"_He's been cheating on you." She finally answered after a few minutes of silence. I clenched my fists, and fought back tears._

"_What?" I asked, this time being the stupid one. I knew exactly what the girl had said._

"_You heard me! He's been cheating on you for months now!" She yelled loudly. I moved closer to Jason, who only had his arms crossed. He looked accomplished._

"_Asshole."I breathed. _

"_Dumbass." He replied slowly. And with that I headed to the door._

"_I'll get my things tomorrow." I hissed, as I opened the door. Before I could hear any type of reply, I slammed the door shut. The cold stung my face._

How could I be so stupid? I mean, the signs were obvious now, as I replayed the past few months. He stopped calling me as much, coming home late, lots of excuses, acting suspicious...

I sighed, as I got towards the end of the street. I debated on whether I should turn right, and try to see if my best friend Becca isn't drunk yet, or go to my parents house. All my other friends were out of town partying tonight, and there was no way I was going back to see Jason. I finally decided I'd continue going straight. Seeing as there was nothing else for me to do.

Why would Jason do this? I was a pretty decent girlfriend, or so I thought. I mean, I was pretty laid back and I never controlled him. I let him have his own space, and privacy..and this is how he rewarded me? By cheating on me? Ugh. Boys are...just so stupid, and they saw we're the complicated ones? I beg to differ. They are...

I took a deep breath, and pushed my dark brown hair out of my face. I moved my eyes in the direction of the ground, and continued on. Until I heard the sound of a car slowing down from beside me. I shot my eyes up, and gave the car a suspicious look..that is until the car came to a stop beside me. A smile spread across my face.

"Jeremy!" I shouted as he rolled down the car window. I had no fucking idea how I recognized him honestly. His hair was longer than it had been the last time I saw him, and he switched back to wearing his glasses. His hair was a bit darker. He smiled.

"Sam! What are you doing out at this time of night?" He questioned. I looked down for a minute before looking back up.

"I got into a fight." I replied slowly. He frowned.

"With that douche you're dating?" He asked, in a worried voice. I nodded. "Where are you going now?"

"I dunno honestly." I replied with a shrug. His smile returned to his face.

"Well, it's your lucky night! We're back in North Carolina for a few weeks. Come get in and we can hang." He said happily. I thought for a moment before walking over to the other side of his car. What did I have to lose? I hadn't seen Jeremy in over seven or eight months, plus I didn't have Jason or Becca. Jeremy and I had a lot of catching up to do.

"How's Alesana been?" I asked him as soon as I was in the car. Alesana is the band he's in. He's the drummer. He waited until we, were down the road a few ways before answering.

"Great actually. We just released a new album." He said as he fixed his eyes on the road. He smiled as he spoke.

"I heard about that. It's supposed to be your best album yet." I said quietly. Jeremy chuckled.

"Depends on who you're asking I guess. Some would say A Place Where The Sun Is Silent is way different than our old stuff, and some kids don't like it. It's whatever I guess, I mean we're all really proud of it." He said casually, as he turned a corner. I giggled a little. I loved how Jeremy could talk so normally about his band, he talked as if it wasn't a big deal. Which it wasn't in some ways, but in other ways it was the biggest deal ever.

"I guess I gotta listen to it soon." I said with a chuckle. Jeremy chuckled and quietly shot me a smile, before returning his gaze back to the road.

"So..why aren't you with the rest of the guys tonight?" I asked Jeremy slowly as we pulled up to a stop light. He shrugged.

"You get kinda annoyed being around the same guys all the time. Don't get me wrong, we're all like brothers but sometimes I need a break. I was gonna go back to my apartment until I saw you." He said happily. I gasped.

"Don't tell me we're gonna spend New Years Eve driving around..." I whined. He laughed in response.

"No. I was gonna take us to the spot where we used to hang out." He said in a low voice. I thought for a moment before the vision of us sitting on the beach came into mind. I smiled at the thought of it.

"Sounds good to me." I said happily. Jeremy nodded and turned a right. Into the direction of the beach.

"It's 11:50." Jeremy said after about half an hour of sitting in his car. We had a reasonably close parking spot that was basically on the beach. It was awesome, considering the fact it was too cold to be out on the beach..

"Yay ten more minutes!" I cheered with a laugh. Jeremy reached for my hand slowly. I raised my eyebrow at him but continued to let him hold it. _What was up with him? _"Uh...?" I asked with a smile. Jeremy smiled in response.

"I, uh..dunno." He said slowly. I only continued to stare at him.

"You've never done this before? And we're best friends too.." I said with a small chuckle. Jeremy shrugged and turned back straight in his seat. I thought for a moment. "You know you can tell me anything and I'll never judge you..right?" I asked slowly. Jeremy turned back around and nodded before thinking for a few minutes.

"We've been friends for years now." He commented. I smiled and nodded. I squeezed his hand gently.

"And?" I asked. He shrugged, once again positioning himself straight. We sat in silence for a few minutes before he opened his mouth up.

"This may be weird and sudden but," he took a deep breath "I've kinda liked you for all this years." I froze, unable to decide what to do. _The feelings I had felt about Jeremy before Jason came into the picture, returned to the surface..._

Before I was able to get a word out, he checked his phone. And moved in and pecked me on the lips. Indicating that it was midnight. I kissed him back, and smiled as he moved away. "I feel the same exact way." I choked out. And with that Jeremy kissed me again, a little longer this time. He moved away again.

"You're not staying with that douche anymore. Starting tomorrow too." He said in a serious voice. I thought for a moment before nodding.

I knew going off with Jeremy and being with him would, well...be for the better in the end.

And with that, we kissed again and spent the remainder of the night together.

_2012 is going to be a great year._

–

_I meant to be upload this on New Years Eve but life got in the way. :p I will be updating my other stories soon so keep watch! :) I know this isn't the best but I lost inspiration in it. XD I decided I'd upload it anyways._


End file.
